Escándalo
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Lawless se divirtió, ¿quién diría que una mal jugarreta podría poner todo el mundo del enano de cabeza? (Tetsono) (AU)


Tenía esta idea también rodando en mi mente xD. Al fin se me hizo poder publicarla!

 _Disclaimer_ : Los personajes no me pertenecen son utilizados.

 _Advertencias:_ Universo alternativo, un long fic no tan largo, y sinceramente un intento de comedia que no puedo evitar hacer.

* * *

Escándalo.

Pequeña jugarreta.

 **By Kellen Hakuen**

Misono contuvo un aliento que quería escaparse, sacudió la cabeza bruscamente y parpadeó en un segundo al sentirse de nuevo, luego en otro, procesando el cúmulo de palabra que aquel bastardo de caballera rubia había dicho cuándo su turno en el set de filmación se había terminado.

Él se dirigía a la salida después de despedirse de Shirota y Lily, con los hombres tensos y un montón de dialógos suyos por aprenderse, quizá se tomaría el tiempo de leerlos después del té, pero no esperaba ser llamado en la entrada de la puerta, un susurro apacible y muchos menos esperaba que de todas las personas él fuera el que se acercará con esa pregunta casual.

El Alicein metió las manos sobre la pesada gabardina sin tomarse el tiempo de todavía responder, el otro no parecía incomodo ante el gesto o molestarse de que se tomará su tiempo, sólo esperaba, tácito en medio de la nieve y la luces de las calles iluminando la mitad de su rostro. Después de escanear el rostro fue que lo engranajes en su mente hicieron una conexión precisa.

¡Ya recordaba a ese bastardo!

Sendegaya.

Si su memoria no le traicionaba; Tetsu Sendegaya.

Ese novato lo conocía, estaba con Shirota de vez en cuándo y se unía a sus conversaciones con respuestas monótonas y rápidas en el almuerzo y sus ensayos. Era molesto, sobretodo por esa altura y ese cuerpo bien formado.

Bufó, como si un par de músculos fueran signo de fuerza.

Bueno, lo eran.

¡Pero definitivamente era mejor que ese idiota!

—¿Me ayudarías con mis líneas? —volvió a insistir el reciente Tetsu después del silencio entre los dos.

—¿Por qué debería ayudarte? —respondió Misono.

Sendegaya quedó en silencio, llevó sus manos cubiertas por guantes debajo de su barbilla, tomándose su tiempo para contestarle.

—Porqué Mahiru me dijo que eras muy bueno, además siempre te he visto, pareces muy inteligente —hizo un movimiento de cabeza después —por favor, ayúdame.

¡Oh! Así que admitía que necesitaba de su ayuda, de él, de Misono Alicein.

Sendegaya admitia que él era mejor.

La punta de su cabello se levantó ligeramente, oscilándose en el aire y Misono sonrió de manera arrogante.

—Pero soy demasiado estricto.

—Puedo lidiar con eso.

Una sonrisa apareció rápido en su rostro, elevó el rostro en una expresión que intentaba camuflarse de un aire que quería intimidarlo, Tetsu no le prestó atención a eso, en realidad estaba más ocupando tratando de pensar que él era demasiado bajito.

—Te arrepentirás de haberme tomado como tu maestro —pronunció Misono, un amenaza fue detactada, escapando en una risa que Tetsu podía interpretar como un fufufu.—¡Ten miedo de mi como tu maestro!

—No lo creo, eres demasiado bajito para ser intimidante.

Parpadeó cuándo recibió un golpe en el estómago, y llevó su mano a la dirección recientemente dañada, ¿ahora que había hecho?

Ahora que estaban frente a frente y no tenían una cámara encima, Tetsu notó que ese chibi era demasiado bajito, se preguntaba si se molestaría si ponía la mano encima de su caballera, por su temperamento podía juzgar que sí.

Pero lo dijo, prefirió que ese pensamiento fuera tan invisible como el frío de la noche.

—¿Puedo tomar eso como un sí?

—¡Tómalo como quieras Sendagaya! —rugió todavía ofendido por la diferencia de altura, ¿cómo podía ser tal alto? ¡Odiaba a los altos! —Podemos empezar esta noche, creo mañana tomaremos una escenas junto a Shirota podemos practicar en los descansos si quieres —propuso, Sendagaya asintió.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que nos vayamos juntos por el día de hoy? —preguntó Tetsu, el vaho saliendo de la boca y él hundiendo su cabeza en la bufanda grande y azul.

Misono frunció el ceño por la confianza tan rápida, pero no lo mostró. En cambio, giró sobre sus talones para empezar a hacer crujir la nieve bajo el peso de sus botas. Tetsu volvió a tomarlo como una afirmación y comenzó a seguirlo, preguntándose ahora si el chibi no tenía frío, miró sus manos sin ser cubiertas por las telas de ropa, en realidad eran pequeñas y pálidas.

 _Debe tener frío_ , pensó, retirándose uno de sus guantes.

—Entonces desde ahora llámame superior Misono.

Tetsu no lo encontró molesto.

—Me gustaría mejor llamarte chibi.

—¡No me llames así! —pisoteó la nieve, enterrando su bota en el frío gélido.

Tetsu no dijo nada esta vez, un parpadeo se manifestó a través del vaho y su mano fue lenta hacia un punto exacto; la mano de Misono.

La sujetó entre la suya y guardó la tela desprendida entre los bolsillos de su propia chaqueta. Misono se alteró, dando un respingo hacia la tela,

—Parecías tener frío —le respondió, en cambio Misono quedó atrapado de nuevo en un sonrojo y un grito que se quedo en su garganta.

—N-No tenía frío — se defendió, ignoró la sensación cálida que jugaba en su corazón, la mano caliente de Tetsu y el caminar de los dos a tráves de este clima tan frío.

Y sobretodo, el ligero click de una cámara de fondo.

Misono no podía pensar en mucho en estos momentos por lo cuál debía preocuparse.

Estaba ignorando otras cosas y bajando la guardia con él.

 _¡Fotos exclusivas!_

 _¿Un romance bajo el frío?_

 _¡Oops!_

 _Tal parece que ese amor no pudieron ocultarlo por demasiado tiempo._

 _¡Fueron pillados en pleno acto!_

 _¡Escándalo! ¡Escándalo!_

 _El famoso actor Misono Alicein junto con el Novato de sensación Tetsu Sendagaya fueron encontrados afuera del set de filmación, tomando de la mano para una caminata nocturno._

 _¿Acaso no son románticos? ¡Vaya que sí! Justo ahora se nos permitirá una entrevista con el actor Alicein, sus declaraciones a la mano iluminarán esta duda._

 _¡Escándalos! ¡Escándalos de los Alicein!_

Kuro miró a Lawless después de que la noticia —Espero estés orgulloso de lo que estás haciendo —murmuró el otro a la distancia, Lawless sólo carcajeó y miró a su novio fingiendo la inocencia de todo su acto.

—No sé de que estás hablando _Kuro_ —contestó, la curva de sus labios se eleva en una sonrisa colmilluda y blanca. Aún a través del bullicio de la televisión, Kuro sintió el aura traviesa, presumiéndose de ser el autor del pequeño caos que estaba formado —Soy _inocente._

—Por supuesto.

—¡Me ofendes! —exclamó, pero ahora deslizó el cuerpo por los cojines del sofá y en un movimiento sutil terminó recargándose encima de él, suelta una carcajada al ver las letras blancas en la sección de hoy.

 _Escándalo_ _._

 _El actor Alicein Misono & Tetsu Sendegaya de la famosa serie televisa. _

_Un romance prohibido._

 _¡Pareja de escándalos!_

 _¡Atrapados en pleno amorío!_

 _¡Fotos exclusivas de ellos!_

—Eres diabólico —la voz quedita de Kuro aún se escuchó sobre la televisión, la sonrisa de Lawless aumentó y elevó una mano a su pecho para responderle.

—El enano me la debía.

Kuro le otorgó un silencio que se inyectó dentro de ellos, recibió otro gesto divertido y sus ojos rojos lo sentenciaron sin más, regresó a la televisión como si no hubiera nada más importante.

Cómo si no acababan de difamar a uno de los amigos más cercanos de Mahiru en un amorio fuera de su consentimiento.

Agh ...Ahora que lo pensaba, Mahiru iba a pegarle con la escoba.

Todo por las rabietas y berrinches de su novio, ¿él que tenía que ver en esto?

Él sólo quería terminar la filmación sin algunos problemas o golpes mortales con utensilios de limpieza.

Sólo era un lindo actor.

Uno muy mono, uno que mantenía una relación estable con otro dramático y exagerado.

Y vengativo, sobre todo vengativo.

Agh...Los días con Lawless llegaban a ser demasiado fastidiosos para él.

Miró de soslayo al rubio que se acurrucó a su lado, agarrando un poco de las papas abiertas que él hora tenia en su bolsa, luego escuchó el bufido de Misono estrellado en un grito violento.

 _¡NO TENGO NADA QUE VER CON EL BASTARDO DE SENDEGAYA, ESAS FOTOS SON FALSAS!_

Aunque debía admitir algo.

Quizá...

Sólo quizá...

Ahora los días iban a ser algo divertidos en el set.

 **Notas finales.**

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
